


Где-то

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего не изменилось в Лондоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331128) by [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym). 



> Разрешение получено.

Кажется невозможным, что в Лондоне ничего не изменилось: он всё такой же холодный и сырой, он всё так же полон неиссякаемой энергии, что присуща здесь буквально всему и всем. В голове Джона слово "энергия" теперь накрепко связано с именем "Шерлок Холмс", и кажется диким, что город живёт по-старому, после всего случившегося.  
Джон бесцельно блуждает по городу, и каждый его шаг тяжелее предыдущего; он ищет глазами Шерлока на каждом углу, но его нигде нет.  
\- Боже, Шерлок, - бормочет Джон. - Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, будь где-то. Хоть где-нибудь.  
Скрючившийся от старости продавец книг странно смотрит на него, но Джону нет до этого дела. Всё равно все думают, что он сошёл с ума.  
\- Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Вернись домой.


End file.
